Alexandria Taylor
|theme image= |full name=Alexandria Ailsa Taylor |pronunciation=Ah-lex-an-dree-ah Tay-lor |nicknames=Alex |name meaning=Defender of man |born=18th January 1927 |status= Alive |current age= Almost 100 |gender= Female |species= Demigod |nationality=English |sexuality=Heterosexual |relationship status=Single |native language=English |accent=English |languages=English |divider 1=WIP |history=I'm thankful [[Hermes|'he']] rescued me...I don't know what I would have done without him....he was my only friend...but now I'll never see him again...it breaks my heart. I was born to my father Joseph Taylor and my mother Hecate in 1927, I was a lovely child my father used to say, never caused a ruckus at night. My father talked constantly about how magical my mum's eyes looked as he danced with her that night. I never saw my mother, apparently she just left as soon as I was born leaving my father with nothing but a note and a teacup to remember her by. I never had many friend growing up, I was always the outcast and no one ever liked me. My childhood was pretty normal for a child in those times, until I was about twelve and my world came crashing around me. My father got married when I was eleven, she was a lot younger than my father, being about 23!!!! But she was friendly to me and soon I had a new baby sister, Agnes. I soon figured out that my parents loved Agnes more than me when was about thirteen. They started giving her precious gifts and spoiling her rotten even though the second world war limited us on what we could buy. Whereas with me they only allowed me to get what I could with my ration coupons. I got sick of this so I went out to our backyard to calm myself. That's when I met [[Hermes|'him'.]] He scared the living daylights out of me...I thought he was a Nazi! But he introduced himself as Albert and I nodded along as I couldn't really believe anything else. Our friendship grew stronger. Every night I would sneak out and see if he was outside. I didn't see him again until I was sixteen. One minute I was asleep in my bed, next I awake in this hotel casino type place. That's when I saw Albert, then he told me the truth. The WHOLE truth. He was in fact the greek god Hermes and although it went against my beliefs (being raised christian and all that) I had to believe him, why else could I feel this warm, magical aura off him. He then explained the reason why he'd taken me here. Apparently a bomb had hit my house while my father, step-mother and sister were all inside and according to the paper me. Lies obviously, it explained how my body was the only one not found and how there was no trace of me anywhere. I looked up at Hermes and asked him why he saved me. We only talked once when we were thirteen. Then he told me. He told me that he saved my because I reminded him of a woman whom he accidently killed while she was carrying his offspring and that he couldn't allow himself to see me killed. I then asked him why he knew about the bomb and he told me about how he overheard Apollo and Hecate-who he later revealed to be my mother-talking about the bomb that was going to land on my home. He left about five minutes after that, saying to stay safe, leave ASAP and to never forget him. The next sixty-six years flew by, it felt like about a month. I was watching these new colour TVs they had installed recently (such a wonderful invention) and it wasn't before long I found out the date, 13th May-I expected it to be 1945- 2009?! I suddenly realised I had been here for sixty-six YEARS. I quickly packed my things and while my mind were telling me to stay, my heart remembered what Hermes had said "To leave ASAP" and so I left. I left the hotel as quietly as possible so that people wouldn't notice me leaving and I ran before getting into one of the cabs. I told them to leave me off in Liverpool and the driver looked at me like I was crazy. He then said we were in Las Vegas and that Liverpool was far away. This scared me but I just told him to drive me to New York, the place I always wanted to go when I was little. It took about two days to get there and the price was outrageous so I just ran out of the cab and when I was sure I'd lost him I regained my composure and continued walking before I reached a forest. I survived in the forest using my powers, I'd learnt how to use them pretty well at this point, I even started to kill monsters, which Hermes had been killing for me before the whole casino incident. I had spent about 3 years in the forest until a satyr found me. His name was Robert and he smelt awful, but he came to me to say he was going to take me to camp with this other girl, who he still needed to find. I just nodded and asked what Camp was and he explained it was a place where demigods like me could be safe from monsters and such other bad things. And thats where I began my first friendship with someone other than a god. The last thing I remember before coming to camp was running away from a burning building. The girl Robert and I had just tried to save was a child of Ares that had Pyromania, I'm pretty sure she died. Robert was walking along the path muttering slightly, head looking down and looking miserable. I asked him what was wrong and he just explained how she was the fourth demigod he'd killed....this month. This made me jump slightly, was he going to accidently kill me? Of course not, I wouldn't be writing this if he did but something of equal significance happened. We were almost near camp. Robert had stole a car and were were driving toward the gates of camp when all of a sudden I saw a hellhound in the back mirror, I thought this would be a small problem which could be avoided but soon I realised there wasn't just one there were seven. After we reached the gates Robert told me to run in and not care what happened to him. But also he told be to take a golden pocket watch which soon I realized changed into a sword when opened at the wrong side, or it could just tell the time either one, but it was charmed so that the time was always right. I ran into the gates and before I had time to look back I knew Robert was dead...dead, and never coming back. I still miss him to this day. Him and Hermes are the two people I miss most, I miss them more than my family, but I'll meet them again...someday... |divider 2= |hometown=Liverpool, England |earliest memory=Her father smashing a tea-cup |schooling=Public |first kiss= |first sex= |first love= |other firsts= |misc image= |father=Joseph Taylor |mother=Hecate |siblings=Agnes (Half), Other members of Hecate's Cabin (Half) |other relatives= |family photo album=WIP |divider 3=WIP |model=Leda Muir |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4=WIP |eyes=Chestnut Brown |hair=Changes |height=5'6 |weight= |ethnicity=English |handedness=Right |shoe size=7 |blood type=A+ |voice=Alto 1 |eye sight=20/20 |health status=Healthy |clothing style= |marks= |body style=Slender and Slight |photo album= Tumblr mnuo6wxwI71qf2rw8o1 500.jpg |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= |weapon of choice= |strengths= |weaknesses= |quests led=0 |quests=0 |abilities= Used 3/6/9 Month Power Prize Offensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. #Children of Hecate have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. Passive #Children of Hecate have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. #Children of Hecate are stronger in the moonlight. #Children of Hecate are able to communicate with the dead to gather information Supplementary #Children of Hecate can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. #Children of Hecate can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. #Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. #Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. #Children of Hecate are adept at making potions and elixirs 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hecate are able to create their own minor custom spells, for things such as summoning, locating, finding, passive non battle stuff 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hecate are able to create their own major custom spells, for things such as necromancy, battle related spells, teleportation, etc. However, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more energy it drains from the user. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Hecate are able to transform into a wolf for a short time, the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains, and the more time they will need between transformations. Traits #They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. #They are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality=Alexandria is a very hyper and fun, tending to be very facetious at times. Most people think she's annoying but in reality she's pretty nice and will like you no matter what. She holds no grudges, unless you call her names which isn't nice as she would say and she loves cats and anime. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= |sign meaning= |location= |pets= |likes= |dislikes= |fears= |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |secretly admire= |influenced by= |moral compass= |important person before camp= |important person now= |immediate goals= |long term goals= |reacts to crisis= |faces problems= |reacts to change= |alignment= |images photo album= |dream job= |current job= |one word=' |best= |worst= |change= |mental= |mental disorders= |emotions= |medical= |quote 2= |vices= |bad habits= |sleeping|= |quirks= |attitude= |talents= |social= |mannerisms= |quote 3= |color= |music= |food= |animal= |book= |other favs= |ease= |priorities= |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= |wish= |flaw= |divider 10= |cheated= |others= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |family= |impression= |like most= |like least= |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Characters Category:Children of Hecate Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Female Category:Leda Muir Category:Alexandria Category:Taylor Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Demigods Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Shared Model